


No More Fear

by LadiesLoveLoki



Category: Frozen - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiesLoveLoki/pseuds/LadiesLoveLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Elsa gains a champion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I needed SO DESPERATELY to get out. I am so, so sorry.

Her breathing heaved in her chest, puffs of mist coming from her mouth and nose as she whirled around, her eyes wide. 

Such beauty was all around her now; such cold beauty.  Beauty created from her own two hands. 

She ran through her new palace, her vision trying to take in everything at once.  Clear, perfect ice made up the floors, the walls, the chandeliers. 

Never had she felt  _such relief;_ she had spent  _so very long_ holding it back, and it took everything she had to do so.  It felt so amazing to just  _let it go._

Her hands flew everywhere, crafting and shaping and decorating the palace around her.  The glittering ice looked like the purest diamond, glittering in the lights. 

It was just  _so beautiful._ And it was  _hers._ Far away from Arendelle.  And far away from everyone, and most importantly, far enough to not cause harm to anyone. 

Here, she could continue to test her limits on the ice castle; more decorations, more rooms, more staircases.  And she wasn’t tired  _in the least._   It took her hours to even become slightly short of breath. And even longer to slowly move through the castle to look it over.

She was in the ballroom when she heard a voice.

“Your castle is lovely, Your Majesty”, a silken voice purred.

She whirled, gasping as she glared at the intruder.  “Who are you?” she asked. 

“I mean no harm”, he murmured, stepping into the light of the torches.  “I am a regular traveler of these mountains.”

She eyed the tall man; he was wearing strange clothing that she’d never seen before; black and green leather with golden metal accents. 

“I would like to welcome you, Queen Elsa, to the North Mountain”, he continued, bowing to her.  He slowly began walking up to her, his hands behind his back.  “And if I may be so bold, Your Majesty, you have a rather impressive skill.”

“S-stay away”, she commanded.  She tried so hard to keep her voice firm, but it trembled ever so slightly; the man was extraordinarily intimidating.  “I mean it…”

“There’s nothing to fear”, he said, slowly coming ever closer. 

“I’ll hurt you…please, stay back…” she said plaintively, stepping backwards, away from him. 

“I sincerely doubt that, Your Majesty”, he replied.  He was still moving towards her.

Panic rose up in Elsa’s throat.  No…he had to stay away…she had to make him step away…

“I  _said… **STAY AWAY!!!”**_

She threw up her hands, a blast of ice and snow being shot in his direction.  But when it all died down, she gasped.

He was still standing there; his usually pale skin had turned blue, with strange markings.  His usually blue eyes turned a vivid red.

“You see?” the man said quietly, coming up to her.  One of his blue hands took hers, gently squeezing it.  “You need not fear.  Despite your best efforts, you cannot harm me.”

She blinked up at him, her body trembling from the realization.  Her mind was whirling with so many thoughts; so much so that she jumped when she felt his icy fingertips on her cheek. 

“Those down below might fear you, but I do not”, he whispered.  He pressed his lips to her hand.  “And if I’m not mistaken, a Queen always has her champion.  I see that you are in need of one.  And so, Your Majesty…I offer my services.”

She watched, dazedly, as he slowly knelt, her hand still held in his.

“W-what is the name of my champion?” she asked quietly.

He looked up at her with those vivid red eyes.  His complexion slowly changed from blue, to the pale skin she’d seen before.  His eyes turned back from red to blue.

“My name is Loki of Jotunheim.”


End file.
